


Andromeda

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Lesbian



Category: Original Work
Genre: And this story from my love of mythology and a trip to Portugal, I do really like these characters tho, M/M, They arose from my need for more light hearted detective-thief stories, This has been sitting in my docs forever, and I'm pretty proud of it, half finished, i might write the actual story behind these characters one day, i've got another little drabble for them and I've got like half a story planned??? Idk, listen, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Lesbian/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Lesbian
Summary: This was the end, it seemed. The notorious thief Jack Kingston was going to meet his maker in a backwash ocean town, at the hands of honest to god cultists. It certainly wasn’t the way he’d pictured his end, but, damn. What a way to go.





	Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. So it's been forever since I posted anything, and this has been sitting around for a while. So I decided to put it here because I'm actually really proud of it and I crave validation.

This was the end, it seemed. The notorious thief Jack Kingston was going to meet his maker in a backwash ocean town, at the hands of honest to god cultists. It certainly wasn’t the way he’d pictured his end, but, damn. What a way to go.

Jack tugged at the chains binding him to the towering slab of rock in the middle of the sea. His feet dangled, though his ankles were also linked to the rock, nothing beneath him but miles of cold, icy water. He sighed and gently tapped his head back against the hard rock and shifted, trying to find an angle where the sharp edges of the rock didn’t dig into his bare back. An angle that, apparently, did not exist. Jack cursed into the wind, not particularly worried about who may hear him, considering he was, you know, chained to a rock in the middle of the goddamned ocean.

He thought of his warm flat back in New York, and of the winding back alleys, and he thought of Detective Alex Cooper, sat at his desk, probably working overtime, rubbing his temples as he pored over his latest case file. Maybe he would get up for another cup of coffee, and he would lean against the office counter, and maybe he would wonder what Jack was up to.

Jack closed his eyes, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by emotion. He wasn’t afraid of death. He had imagined it so many times, wondered what would come after, wondered if it would hurt or if it would embrace him like an old friend, that he figured there was no reason to. But now, as he thought of the end, he realized just how utterly alone he was, chained to a rock in the sea like Princess Andromeda. Only, he had no Perseus to come and save him.

No one knew where he was, no one would find him, and he would disappear without a trace. He wondered if Alex would miss him. If he would even notice.

He shivered, feeling the cold creep into his bones. A wave struck the rock and drenched him from waist down, soaking the white linen shorts he had been forced into. Soon the tide would rise to cover him fully. The cultists believed the Sea God would take him, though whether he would kill him or keep him as a prize, they couldn’t seem to agree on, and bless them with good rains and a bountiful harvest, or something. More likely, he would die of exposure or drowning and they would find his corpse hanging from the chains. Maybe they would think the offering had been rejected and panic, and he would cause just a little more chaos, even in death. The thought made him grin.

Then something touched his leg and his eyes snapped open with a startled gasp, a small cry of confusion escaping his lips without his permission.

“Quiet, Kingston,” a familiar voice snapped and Jack looked down to see a head of black hair and a long, tan trench coat balanced carefully in a small rowboat.

“Well I’ll be fucked,” Jack breathed as he watched Detective Alex Cooper himself unlock the manacles around his ankles, a fiery light in his brown eyes. “Detective Cooper. The hell are you doing here?”

Alex finished unlocking his legs and stood slowly, using the rock to balance as he rose to reach Jack’s wrists. “I was following you. I got a tip saying you were headed out of town—“

“And you were worried about me,” Jack cooed, a shit eating grin on his face, though he couldn’t deny the relief that flooded through him at the thought of being rescued.

Alex cast him a look, one eyebrow raised. “Worried about what you might do,” he corrected. The cuff around his right wrist opened and Jack gasped in pain as all his weight was distributed to his left wrist, the cuff digging into his skin. Alex wrapped a warm arm around his waist and lifted Jack so that the cuff didn’t cut off circulation in his arm.

“I got you,” he muttered quietly, and for once, Jack didn’t have anything to say.

The final cuff unlocked and Alex wrapped both arms around him as they dropped into the boat. He rubbed his hand up and down his back and arm and Jack shivered, teeth chattering. He hasn’t quite been aware of how cold he has been until he felt warmth again. Alex leaned back and slid off his trench coat, wrapping it around Jack’s shoulders.

“Where did your clothes go?” He asked, taking the oars in his hands and starting back towards the mainland.

“Uh, the cultists took ‘em.” He pulled the trench coat tighter around him, grateful that it was still warm from Alex’s body heat. “Something about purity and, I don’t know, being reborn? I wasn’t really worried about the religious aspect as I was being forcibly stripped.”

Alex said nothing, but a hard expression over took his face, his eyes narrowing and his lips tightening. Jack shifted on the cold, wet seat and his lips twisted into a grimace. He’d had just about enough of cold and wet, believe it or not.

“So…” he began. “Am I under arrest or what?”

Alex blinked, seeming to come back to himself. He took a long look at Jack, taking in the frankly rather pathetic figure Jack was sure he cut, huddled underneath a trench coat just a size too big, shivering like crazy, his brown hair stringy and all over his face and in his eyes. Jack put on his most tragic face, trying to look the picture of ‘innocent victim’, which wasn’t all that hard because that was, for once, exactly what he was.

Alex looked away again and sighed. “I’ll tell you what. Once we get back to New York, I’ll give you a head start,” he said, sending a slight grin Jack’s way. Jack grinned wholeheartedly back, a feeling in his heart stirring at the thought of restarting their game without having to break out of jail first.

“Deal?” Alex asked. Jack Kingston looked back over his shoulder at the jagged rock protruding from the choppy waves, at the cold cuffs that had cut and bruised his wrists and ankles. Then he looked back at Alex Cooper, looked over his black hair and his brown eyes and that ridiculous hat that somehow suited him just fine, and his grin softened into something warmer, something more genuine.

“Deal,” he said.

Looks like Persuas had found him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh romance is hard to write so this is p impressive for me


End file.
